


Ti Amo

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Budding Romance, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That old car had seen some action before Jack and Rose even got to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti Amo

**Author's Note:**

> I loooove Tommy/Fabrizio!

It started out as an innocent little trick. 

They were going to mess around with some first class cargo, maybe switch a couple of crates, change some address labels. Nothing too big.

But it turned into a little something more.

"Hey, Fabri." Tommy laughed, slinging a fancy jacket over his shoulders to match the top hat and monocle. "How do I look? A little more sophisticated?" He adjusted the monocle.

Fabrizio laughed along with him. "You are pazzo." He said, shaking his head.

"Maybe so." Tommy agreed.

"But you are beautiful." Fabrizio added, voice a bit shaky.

Tommy stared at him.

Fabrizio stared back.

Lips clashing together followed shortly after.

Before they knew it, Their clothes were scattered around the floors, leaving a trail up to the fancy automobile.

Dark skin shaded pale white in the back seat.

Sweat dripped from them both.

The windows fogged up from the intense heat circulating within the car.

Tommy's moans as Fabrizio made love to him echoed throughout the luggage hold, and Fabri's own grunts of pleasure mixed with them when they finally reached completion.

"God, Fabri...." Tommy trembled when they'd finished.

The Italian's lips covered his own.

"Ti amo, mio amore." He whispered in Tommy's ear.

Things were never the same after that night, But they were better. For the time being anyway.


End file.
